


Bill of Fucks

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: [HARRY/HERMIONE/DRACO] Draco pulls Hermione away from her work on the house-elf Bill of Rights to introduce her to the 'Bill of Fucks.' Harry is watching and decides to join in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** Everything here is owned by J.K. Rowling. I claim absolutely nothing in the world of HP

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at her large mahogany desk, writing out a new Bill of Rights for house-elfs. Being Minister of Magic gave her the privilege of helping those that the wizarding world saw beneath them.

She had changed very much from the impressionable studious child she once was. She, Ron, and especially Harry had lived through the war, though not without loss, and had came out victorious.

Hermione was the youngest Minister of Magic ever, at the age of twenty. And she was doing a damn good job.

A lot of surprises accompanied the war. Nobody ever thought a good portion of Slytherin's were on the Light side, and they helped the war significantly. No one ever thought Hufflepuffs would be Death Eaters, either, but they were. No, Hermione had seen quite a lot in her young years.

Despite the past tragedies, her life was thriving. She was the best Minister of Magic the wizarding world had seen, thanks to her great love of helping others, and she'd even taken on two lovers. That's right, not one, but _two._

Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter gave her life new meaning. They were the perfect threesome, and loved each other completely. No, Hermione's life definitely wasn't lacking anything.

"'Mione?" A familiar voice called out, knocking on her door. He didn't wait for an answer, he opened the door, coming in, and closing it carefully behind him.

"Hey Draco," She smiled up at him before turning back to her work. 

"My, don't you look great today," He told her, casting a silencing charm on the door.

Her hair was loose against her face, framing it. She wore a black blouse that was loose fitting, and dipped down in-between her breasts. She also wore a pleated tan skirt, with thigh-high black panty hose underneath.

"Draco, I've got work to finish." She looked up at him sadly.

"Hermione, the house-elfs have waited centuries, they can wait a couple more hours." He told her, carefully lifting her parchment off the desk, before sitting it aside on a filing cabinet.

"Draco," She sighed, only somewhat annoyed. She couldn't be overly mad at someone with a face like his.

"Hermione," He said softly, in return.

He lifted her carefully out of her chair, and onto the desk, forcing her to lie on her back.

"You know, I planned to go to work today, but I just couldn't get you out of my head," He ran his fingers across her thigh and up her skirt, ghosting over her underwear. "The way your silk knickers feel on your skin," He breathed.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco, Baby, I've really got to work on the Bill of Rights," She sighed.

He slipped a single finger into her underwear, pushing the tip inside her folds.

"How about I introdue you to the Bill of Fucks, hm? But, if you _really_ want me to leave," He sighed fakely, removing his hand.

"NO!" She all but yelled out.

He chuckled warmly, "If you say so, my dear," He quickly stripped her of her shirt, throwing it into the corner of the room.

He moved her around so that he was laying down flat on the desk, Hermione straddling him.

Draco yanked her bra off, tossing it aside carelessly.

"So perfect," He breathed, his breath warm against her rosy pink nipple, hardening it.

He flicked his tongue over the pink peak, just enough to get her begging for more.

"Draco, please," She murmured.

"Please what? You have to tell me what you want," He breathed, flicking his tongue again.

"Please, god, I want you to bury your face between my thighs, Draco," She groaned.

He urged her forwards, so she was straddling his face.

He pushed her skirt up, around her stomach, urging her to hold it in place.

A pink tongue slid out, licking in between the folds, flicking against her clit.

"Oh, fuck," She moaned, holding onto the edge of the desk, so she wouldn't fall.

He gripped her hips firmly, ensuring she was secure, chuckling a bit at her knees going weak.

The very same pink tongue licked it's way up, tongue flat against her clit, pressing against her eagerly, taking in the scent and taste that was just _her._

"Please, god, Draco, I can't take it anymore, f-fuck me, please," She moaned, bucking down against Draco's tongue as he drove it in and out of her.

"Fine, fine," He murmured in agreement, as she straddled his thighs, yanking his belt and pants down till they were completely off.

He moaned loudly as her hand ghosted over his sac; he hurriedly yanked his shirt off.

In one very quick thrust, he was seated her warm heat.

"Fuck," She groaned, pushing back down against him happily, as he thrusted into her.

A loud groan that came from neither of them made them still their thrusting turning towards the corner, where it came from.

A very naked Harry threw off his invisibility cloak, his hand pressing against his erection.

"Fuck guys," He moaned, having been watching from the beginning.

Draco chuckled, as Hermione started riding him, doing all the work. "Care to join?" He drawled.

"Bloody-fucking-yes!" Harry breathed, practically running over to the desk.

"Suck," He commanded Hermione, slipping three fingers into her mouth. She did so happily, licking them and nibbling on them like they were the best thing in the world. She continued thrusting down on Draco all the while.

He pulled away from her, and she let out a groan, missing the soft pads of his fingers against her tongue.

He walked up to Draco, who was moaning excitedly.

With a suggestive thrust of his groin towards Draco's face, Draco understood, sucking on Harry quickly, before pulling away, pushing back into Hermione with force that left her keening.

Harry straddled Draco, in place behind Hermione who continued to pump herself up and down on Draco's cock.

He put a hand on her back lightly, urging her to lay down against Draco, continuing her movements, arse in the air.

He stuck two saliva-covered finger's inside her arse, fucking her with them, as she alternated pushing back against him, and down on Draco.

Two fingers quickly turned into three, until something far larger was pressed against her entrance.

He sank into her just as she thrusted down on Draco, causing all three of them to groan.

Balls-deep in Hermione, he sighed happily.

He let Hermione continue thrusting down towards Draco as he pumped in out of her arse, relishing the feel of how tight she was, no matter how many times she was fucked. Harry reached a finger around her, fingering her clit roughly.

"Oh, god!" She shouted, orgasming.

Harry groaned happily as she squeezed against him unconsciously with every wave of her orgasm.

Draco came with a grunt, bring Harry with them.

Both men pulled out of Hermione, just resting in a pile on her desk.

 

\-----

_a few moments later..._

"Guys, I really do need to get back to work..." She said, itching to finish her Bill of Rights.

They both laughed at her, pushing her off the desk gently.

"Fine then, Miss Granger, you can just watch while we have hot boy sex!" Draco huffed, pulling Harry flush against him.

"Ok, you know that is not fair!" She huffed, jumping back on the desk eagerly, to join in.


End file.
